The Awesomeness Of Becoming A Girl
by Romano-SI
Summary: One day, Prussia wakes up and finds out that he's become a girl. What to do other than to go find Austria and freak him out? Let's just hope that Gilly doesn't get too distracted with his new body... *Fem!Prussia. T for Language. Review for New Chapters!*


**I don't know what I was thinking for this one. It just randomly came to me one day, this story. Well, actually I need to thank my friends for this. Because we were talking about how Prussia must care about himself more than anything. Like how he looks in the mirror every morning and just admires himself.**

**After thinking about that, this story was born. If you want me to continue, just R&R.**

**Enjoy.~ :D**

Iwoke up, feeling awfully groggily. Rubbing my eyes didn't help much either, so I just kept them shut. I crawled out of bed and yawned, scratching at my rather itchy leg. I guess I had fallen asleep naked, because there weren't any clothes covering my skin.

I shrugged it off, going into the bathroom and closing the door.

I stood in front of the tall mirror, rubbing my eyes and opening them again.

And, of course, I saw my awesome—WHAT THE FUCK?

W-What was this?

I started to panic a little bit.

Since when did my hair get so long?

Where the hell did I get a _chest_?

And where did my 5 meters of awesomeness go?

Shit, don't tell me I just magically turned into a girl while I was sleeping. I mean, how can I be awesome like this?

I did a full circle turn, the long hair twirling around with me.

Hell. I mean, really. Did that British guy cast a magical spell on me, or is Elizabeta just trying to play a trick on me?

I sighed and shrugged it off again. Maybe it'll just wear off, or something.

Plus, I _did_ look preeetty damn hot as a girl. I still had all those scars on me, but daaaamn was I looking good.

Then there's this really loud banging on the door.

"Come on, Come on, Gilbert! It doesn't take you this long in the bathroom!" Ludwig called.

I smirked evilly. Maybe I could play a little trick on my bruder.

"Alright, Alright! Give me a sec, would ya?" I called, my voice sounding pretty girly.

I wrapped a towel around my female body and open the door, giving him a stink eye.

Hell, did he get taller?

"W-What the—!" He stuttered before I stuck out my tongue.

"Just jealous that I'm a chick now." I smiled. "It's pri-t-ee awesome. Much like me."

He put a hand on my head and sighed. "Alright. Just… I guess be careful with being a girl, okay?" He walked into the bathroom and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do!~' I called out before going back into my room and dropped the towel.

So, what do girls wear? I suppose I could just wear my regular outfit now and go shopping.

Ugh, shopping. I feel like a girl already.

Ohh, well. I guess shopping is something I could get used to.

I pull on my regular clothes, but it feels so uncomfortable.

I mean, are boobs really supposed to hang down like that?

And I guess I wont be able to wear my awesome Gilbird boxers anymore…

I go back out of my room, feeling like shit. I really need to go get some clothes.

"See ya Luddy! I need to go get some girly stuff to wear." I call out before grabbing my wallet and going out the door.

-x-x-x-x-

The mall looks like a pretty crowded place. There's just a bunch of people running around like crazy, picking out a bunch of random outfits, or shoes, or getting haircuts and such.

I let out a deep sigh. And how long was this supposed to take? Like an hour? Hell, I don't want to be in here with a bunch of girls running around spraying perfume everywhere and shouting about how they need a shirt or underwear a different size.

I won't be surprised if I kill myself within the hour.

I go into this one girly store first, looking around for anything that looks good. I find a black skirt and tall white boots there.

Damn. There goes $130.

I enter into another store. Sadly I have to waste my money on underwear—no boxers—and a damn bra. $50.

Another store. A white shirt with ruffles—much like Roderich's shirt. Which I dislike—and a jacket. $160.

After leaving the mall around an hour and a half later, I spent about almost all of my money. But I guess it's worth it if I want to look good as a girl.

I still need to maintain my awesomeness, after all.

After I get home, I rush into the bathroom, stripping out of the uniform except for the necklace. I quickly dress into my more girly uniform and brush my hair—Damn, how do girls do that everyday?-. I check myself in the mirror with a wide grin. "Daamn, I'm looking good." I laugh, managing a few poses and take a picture or two on my phone.

"Alright Gilly." I say to myself proudly. "I guess it's time to go scare Roderich a little." I leave the bathroom then, before hearing my brother and that Italian guy in the living room.

"But Ludwig.~ I'm hungry. How about I make some pasta for the both of us, ve?~" The cheerful voice called.

Luddy sighed. "Alright, Alright. I guess it won't hurt."

Then there was clapping and giggling until I went into the living room, letting out a long yawn.

Feliciano looked at me—even though his eyes were closed…how did he see me?—and tilted his head. "Hmm? Gilly? Is that you? When were you a girl?"

I shrug and jump onto the couch. Screw scaring that piano lover. I'll procrastinate a little. "I guess since this morning."

Ludwig blinked. "Why are you all dressed up like that?"

I shake my head with another shrug. "All of my dude stuff it awkward. Well, the T-Shirts will probably be alright, but my uniform is too tight up here." I point to my chest. "So I just needed to get some new stuff, ya know?" I lift my legs up onto the glass table, being careful with my shoes.

"And do you know when this girl-ness will wear off?" Luddy asked.

"Nope, not at all." I said, taking out my phone and looking at the pictures I had just took. "I hope it doesn't for awhile. I mean, I _do_ look sexy, right?"

Feliciano opened his mouth with a wide smile before Luddy covered it with his hand.

I laugh a little, crossing my legs. "So, what are you two up to today?" I raise an eyebrow.

Feliciano smiled. "Ludwig's letting me make pasta! Do you want any Gilly?" He asked, bouncing on the couch.

I stretch out my arms. "Sure, I'll eat some." I pat my tummy. "I'm starving over here!" I laugh and Ludwig rolls his eyes.

But I feel good. Because after this, I can go and scare the living shit out of Roderich.


End file.
